Servants of the Kaleidoscope
by The Inner Hollow
Summary: One-Shot Series: The Kaleidoscope holds infinite possibilities within its grasp, some closer some further than our own. Within it our tales of Holy Grail Wars with entirely different servants than the norm. Let us gaze through the Kaleidoscope and see what wonders we might find. Inspired by Across the Throne of Heroes by Corvus no Genmu and Infinite Paths by Lord Mist.
1. Tale 1: The Conduit

**Disclaimer**: All copy-righted materials belong to their respective owners, please support the official release.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

One-Shot Series: The Kaleidoscope holds infinite possibilities within its grasp, some closer some further than our own. Within it our tales of Holy Grail Wars with entirely different servants than the norm. Let us gaze through the Kaleidoscope and see what wonders we might find.

Inspired by _Across the Throne of Heroes _by _Corvus no Genmu _and _Infinite Paths_ by _Lord Mist_. It's an incredible read, check it out.

Also in regard to my other stories I, the hard drive that carried them as well as the background information I had gathered for the stories was lost. I'm trying to get them together again but my next update won't be for at least two weeks. Exams. Yay.

* * *

Servants of the Kaleidoscope

By The Inner Hollow

The Holy Grail War. A conflict between man and Servants taken from the Throne of Heroes, where the figures of Legend reside. Seven different Heroes, divided between Seven different classes. Saber. Archer. Caster. Rider. Lancer. Assassin. Berserker. Those summoned under these classes are legends in their own right, men and women high above the common man. All Fighting in pursuit of the Holy Grail so that their wish may be granted.

The Hero of this Tale was not always a Hero. No, once he was but a normal man living his life until the hand of Fate grasped him. And someone that found a great foe within his own distorted reflection. Fitting then that he was summoned by Shirou Emiya…

* * *

Tale 1: The Conduit

* * *

_I want to live!_ screamed Shirou Emiya in his mind, even as the blue-clad figure drew steadily closer to him. It grinned predatorily, and shifted the haft of its spear so the tip pointed straight at Shirou's heart, and spoke. "Sorry kid, but my Master wants you dead."

And then the Grail stepped in, a long-forgotten magic circle flaring to life, and Lancer, sensing the build-up of energy, thrust his spear at the boy, hoping to end his life before anything happened –

_Clang. ZAP._

_Shirou opened his eyes. Before him stood a Caucasian man, with a shaved head. He wore modern clothes, a t-shirt that was white and light grey, and track pants over a pair of well-worn sport shoes. Over the shirt was a sling bag with some metal contraption strapped on. The Lancer from before had been knocked back slightly his blue hair standing up on end, as if he were a cartoon character that had been struck by lightning._

Before Shirou passed out he saw the man extend out his hand, and a blast of electricity rocketed out knocking the lancer out of the shed.

"…id? Hold still."

'_Wha?' _Shirou's mind thought trying to dispel the fog obscuring his thoughts.

"Clear." ZAP.

Shirou yelled out lancing upright, feeling energy roar through him as the bald man from earlier bit back a laugh as he withdrew his hand still sparking with electricity. "I take it your awake now?" The man asked with a gravelly voice, humour shining in his eyes.

Shirou tried to stop hyperventilating and realised his wounds were healed before turning to the waiting man. "Who…" Shirou began, "are you, exactly?"

The man smiled before lifting two fingers near his brow and giving a half-hearted salute, eyes crackling lightly like lightning. "Servant Saber at your service, Kid. But just call me…"

* * *

Archer stared down this new Servant, _'Who most certainly isn't Arturia.' _Archer thought and dodged out of the way of yet another blast of electricity. _'Seriously who is this guy, Zeus?'_

The new servant was certainly adept at the art of combat. His moves were quick and well-practiced, as well as seeming to be utterly random. The 'blade' as it were was more of a baton, than a sword, but was still a nuisance in its own way due to the electricity that was constantly flowing through it. So Archer couldn't block or deflect his opponent's blows due to the fact that the shock that they carried would likely kill a full grown elephant.

Matters were made worse when he finally did land a blow with a thrown Kanshou, that the man simply placed his palm on a nearby car and drained the electricity from it, causing his wounds to regenerate, as well as the Servant's reserves. '_I mean come on, regeneration? That's just not fair.'_

But now Archer had him, the two pairs of Kanshou and Byakuya pinning his movements as Archer approached to land the final strike of his Crane Wing Three Realm. He stepped forward arms raised to deliver the blow…and felt his heart fall from his chest as he saw a smirk appear on Saber's face. Saber exhaled a cold breath of air more suited to the middle of a blizzard then Fuyuki City before rocketing upwards, a platform of ice launching him skyward rendering Archer's strike meaningless.

At that final evade Archer felt his calm snap and give way to frustration. If this servant wanted to abuse the power of his Noble Phantasm, fine. Two can play that game. _Trace On!_ Archer grasped Saber's noble Phantasm within his mind, forged it within his Hands, drew it back to strike and then froze.

When this weapon was held within Saber's hand it was a conduit of crackling electricity, pain guaranteed. However when it was held within Archer's hand there was the same oddly shaped baton but with the electricity that made it such a deadly weapon conspicuously absent. '_The Weapon doesn't give him his powers!?' _His mind screamed, searching for Saber frantically, only to look up to see a descending Saber wreathed in electricity, baton lancing out to strike him.

And at that the Heroic Spirit EMIYA, swore loudly before being hit with enough electricity to drop a herd of elephants.

* * *

"Clear." ZAP.

"Rargh!" Shirou called out lancing up again as Saber stood over him within his Father's dojo. Saber must have awoken Shirou after being knocked out by Saber…again.

"Much better than last time, kid," Saber said, a small grin present on his face, "but still, when fighting an opponent the important thing is not to get hit in the process, especially if they are much stronger than you. It doesn't matter if you hit your opponent, if your opponent gets up and you don't." He bought a hand down and messed up Shirou's hair "A dead hero can't save anyone, you know."

Shirou grumbled before nodding his assent.

Saber's smile became larger. "Excellent!" he said before once again unhooking his weapon from his back, a current of electricity running through it. "Okay kid, break times over, next rounds starting."

At that Shirou groaned loudly before picking up his aching form and leveling his kendo blade at Saber.

* * *

Saber walked besides Shirou after the final fight between Shirou and Archer as Shirou tried to deal with the aftermath of the fact that in the future he had not only become a hero, but later regretted the decision with such intensity that he and come back in time, with the intent of killing himself and thus preventing him from ever becoming a hero.

Saber punched him light heartedly in the shoulder, drawing him out of his inner dialogue. "Hey Kid stop moping already, time for you and me to be big goddamn heroes and go save the girl, remember?"

Shirou sighed and pushed a hand through his hair. "I know, it's just…", at this Shirou clenched his fists. "I mean Archer was me from the future. Does that mean that one day I'm going to end up like that?"

At that Saber laughed, messing up Shirou's hair again with one hand before turning serious. "Kid, trust me on this. As someone who's had a version of me come back in time to change my fate let me tell you. I grew up to be nothing like him. For one I actually defeated the Beast. And besides it could have been worse."

Shirou gaped at Saber, "I just had a version of myself come back through time and try to kill me. How could it be worse?"

At that Saber's eyes hardened. "Did he kill your girlfriend?" He asked his naturally gravelly voice suddenly turning much harsher.

Shirou's eyes widened at that. "N-No" he said shocked at this turn in his servant.

"There you go." Saber grunted before striding forward, his eyes sparking angrily.

* * *

Gilgamesh's crimson eyes narrowed in unending fury as he gazed upon the Saber of Fifth Holy Grail War. The _mongrel_ who had taken the place of his King of Knights. He had earned the ire of the King of Kings. And for that this mongrel would die. Behind Gilgamesh was Illyasviel von Einzbern, suspended in mid-air, the foul excess of the corrupted grail spilling to the floor.

Gilgamesh had been very cautious in choosing this final battle ground against Saber, this motivated mostly due to the fact he had seen Saber conjure a tornado of crackling lightning and throw it at Caster, ripping her from the air, as well as Saber's ability to regenerate through the absorption of electricity. So this battleground was one that Gilgamesh deeply enjoyed, next to the Ryuudou temple as there was no electricity atop the mountain.

During this battle Saber had moved more swiftly, swung more strongly and been overall better than he had been in any of his previous engagements of the war. But it was still not enough. And now Saber, wounds littering his form, held back the force of Gilgamesh's onslaught of weapons launched from his Gate of Babylon with a shield of crackling electricity, one that was slowly fading with every impact.

"What say you now, mongrel?" Gilgamesh roared as he launched weapon after weapon from his Gate, incensed at the indignity of this Servant that refused to die before his rage without limits. "No final laughs? No last words of defiance before you fall before me?"

Saber stared back at Gilgamesh defiantly before turning his head to the sky and devilish grin appearing on his face. A crack of thunder echoed across the sky as the heavens poured down, the angry black clouds that had crept over the sky during the fight blocking out the moon and the stars.

Saber turned to Gilgamesh and bought out one hand making a very particular universal sign. "You lose, Goldie." Saber mocked his outstretched hand giving the King of Heroes the sign known throughout the world as 'The Finger'.

But before Gilgamesh could respond to this latest insult, a streak of lightning crashed down into Saber, in a blinding flash of light. When the light cleared Saber stood completely healed, not a single wound on him and encased in the largest aura of electricity so far. As Gilgamesh gaped at this latest development Saber's eyes flashed open revealing two voids of crackling lightning, raised his hands to the skies and smirked at Gilgamesh.

"Your turn."

And with that Saber called down the Ionic Storm to consume the Archer of the Fourth Holy Grail War, eradicating the King of Heroes into nothing but atoms as the concentrated blast of electricity blasted him from existence.

* * *

**Class:** Saber

**Identity: **Cole MacGrath

**Titles:** The Prime Conduit, The Electric Man, The Demon of Empire City, The Patron Saint of New Marais

**Basic Stats:**

_Sex:_ Male

_Height/ Weight:_180cm/80kg

_Alignment: _Chaotic Good

_Strength: C-B+**_

_Mana: _EX*

_Endurance:_ B-EX*

_Agility: _B-A+*

_Luck: B+-A+**_

_Noble Phantasms: B+-EX_

_*_See Prime Conduit: An Electric God Born From Sacrifice

**See Mindset of a Hero: The Patron Saint of New Marais.

**Class Skills:**

_Independent Action: A+_

The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master.

Cole is perfectly capable of surviving within the world for long periods even without prana from his master due to his ability to absorb electricity and turn it into prana.

_Riding: _E

The skill to ride animals and vehicles

Cole has no aptitude for this skill be it with modern day steeds or ancient ones, as his electric nature can kill a horse passively while also igniting engines in modern-day vehicles. Although it must be said that Cole was an adept user of a bike before he gained his abilities.

_Magic Resistance:_ E

Grants protection against magical effects.

Cole came from a time where there was no magic at all, rather being a realm of technology. However due to his nature as a conduit even though he holds no resistance to magic, his form is much stronger than that of the baseline human.

**Personal Skills:**

_Battle Continuation: B_

The Ability to take near Fatal wounds while still continuing to battle. Also the ability to reach allied territory alive even after being defeated.

Cole is more than capable of taking near fatal blows and recovering soon after provided there is a source of electricity nearby.

_Mindset of a Hero: The Patron Saint of New Marais: B+_

A reflection of Cole's nature as a chivalrous hero. If Cole is performing an action that would protect or save another all his base stats increase by one rank.

_Enhanced Body:_ B

The possession of a body enhanced beyond normal parameters by some means.

Cole is a conduit, which makes him much stronger and sturdier than that of the ordinary man. Provided he is sufficiently fuelled with electricity his strength, agility and reflexes are many times that of the normal man.

_Parkour: _A

The Ability to move swiftly and around obstacles in an urban environment.

Cole was a prolific user of parkour even before his time as a conduit. With the addition of his conduit powers however, when it comes to traversing the urban sprawl of the city he is without equal.

**Noble Phantasms:**

_The Amp: A Tool Forged By My Brother: _B+

_Prime Conduit: An Electric God Born From Sacrifice: A++-EX_

_Cryokinesis: A Comrade's Gift: B++_

_Exposition: _

**The Amp: A Tool Forged By My Brother: B+**

An Anti-Unit Noble Phantasm, _The Amp: A Tool Forged By My Brother_ is a metal, dual-pronged baton that bears great resemblance to a cattle prod. During Cole's Life this weapon was built by Zeke Dunbar, a person that Cole regarded as a brother in all but blood. This weapon was built with the express purpose of enhancing Cole's melee abilities by working in unison with his nature as a conduit. When held within Cole's hands, it becomes wreathed in electricity taken from Cole's own reserves and is what allowed Cole to function as a Saber Class. Cole defeated a great many enemies with this weapon both man and otherwise, including his final foe, the Beast, a Conduit with immense power that sought to wipe out humanity. Cole's Amp was all that remained of him after the battle, and is currently embedded within a stone slab that would later become a site of Memorial for the Patron Saint of New Marais. Through the Amp, Cole's Strength rises to B+ and can be used to deliver gargantuan amounts of electricity. It should be noted that in the hands of anyone other than Cole this weapon is next to useless and is regarded as an E-rank Noble Phantasm.

**Prime Conduit:** **An Electric God Born from Sacrifice: A++-EX**

A Constantly Active Noble Phantasm, _Prime Conduit: An Electric God Born from Sacrifice_ defines the Power the Cole was gifted with that led to him becoming a Hero. Cole's nature as a conduit granted him absolute mastery over electricity in life. Cole is capable of using this electricity to reinforce his body, increase his movement speed, agility and strength dramatically, and even regenerate from injury provided there is a source of electricity nearby, but the most important use granted is his ability to project electricity. At Cole's strongest he was capable of calling down lightning from the skies, and forming tornadoes at will. When Cole is within a thunderstorm this Noble Phantasm becomes EX-ranked due to the fact that Cole is capable of drawing electricity from the storm itself.

**Cryokinesis: A Comrade's Gift: B++**

Another Inherent Noble Phantasm, _Cyrokinesis: A Comrade's Gift_, refers to Cole's ability to manipulate Ice. In Cole's Legend through the gift of another Conduit, Cole also became capable of harnessing the power of Ice, although to a lesser level than that of his own powers. While not a power to be ignored Cole is incapable of using this power as frequently as his due to the fact that this power is not naturally his own.

AN: Okay, there's the first one. Sorry for such a long time in posting…well anything really. A combination of University, working at the hospital and my family combusting every month or so seems to have taken all my free time. But still writing has and always will be my passion, and among other things is incredibly cathartic to do.

So Reviews as always are welcome and you can put forward suggestions for Servants although fair warning if I don't know them it is going to be incredibly unlikely for me to write them as a servant.

Cheers!


	2. Tale 2: The Ripper

**Disclaimer**: All copy-righted materials belong to their respective owners, please support the official release.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

One-Shot Series: The Kaleidoscope holds infinite possibilities within its grasp, some closer some further than our own. Within it our tales of Holy Grail Wars with entirely different servants than the norm. Let us gaze through the Kaleidoscope and see what wonders we might find.

Inspired by _Across the Throne of Heroes _by _Corvus no Genmu _and _Infinite Paths_ by _Lord Mist_. It's an incredible read, check it out.

Also just saying the Servants I will use span all realms of fiction, animated or otherwise as well as video games, be they heroic, villainous or otherwise.

In addition to that I've got a basic outline of the servants who are going to be coming up later in no particular order, thanks to both the help of those of you putting forward recommendations as well as my own original ideas. Keep those recommendations coming. The next three have been laid out:

Tale 3: The Unknown

Tale 4: The Lawmaker

Tale 5: The Roadie

And also Supernova was Amazing! Had a great time ran into loads of friends both old and new, bought a ton of stuff including my own full size Elucidator and Red Queen! Freaking Shweet!

But first let's answer some reviews!

**Tz342: **Thanks for the review mate, and here's the next chapter

**LawlessWriter:** Firstly thanks for the review and I too was thinking about what class to summon him as, but decided on Saber as the Amp, became such an integral part of Cole's Legend and was more of a sword then a lance in my eyes. Secondly…Wow. That is some serious class lists you've got going on. I'll be sure to implement the first and the third, but I'll have to research the second one a bit more if I ever hope to do it justice. That being said I'm also going to try to fit in her irrational fear of birds…and the potato.

**Nightmaster000:** Thanks for the review and your welcome to make suggestions.

**Zaralann:** Thanks for the compliment, however I have yet to have watch Ragnarok: the Animation. If I can get around to it then I'll see what I can do.

**Selias:** Thank you for the suggestions, however I won't be able to do the Link servant due to the fact that Corvus no Genmu has already done a beautiful rendition of it.

**Heaven Canceler**: Thank you for the critique. I was trying to get that Archer had briefly lost himself to frustration and forged the amp without examining it to deeply. As for enhanced Body, Cole was capable of jumping from great heights and landing without a scratch, as well as being shot by rockets, or attempted to be crushed by the gigantic Beast. I felt it necessary to make Cole's rank so high due to his sheer durability within life.

**ultima-owner: **yes he most certainly did.

**roughstar333: **wish granted mate.

**Kaleidoscopenigma: **Thanks for the Servant profile. I just picked up the Deadman wonderland season collection at Supernova and when I get around to watching it we'll see what happens

**Brad W: **Thanks for the review mate and one of your servants was already within my own personal list, and the other ones were pretty awesome too.

Servants of the Kaleidoscope

By The Inner Hollow

The Holy Grail War. A conflict between man and Servants taken from the Throne of Heroes, where the figures of Legend reside. Seven different Heroes, divided between Seven different classes. Saber. Archer. Caster. Rider. Lancer. Assassin. Berserker. Those summoned under these classes are legends in their own right, men and women high above the common man. All Fighting in pursuit of the Holy Grail so that their wish may be granted.

The Hero of this tale was one forged within the cauldron that is war. One forced to take up his blade and cut down his foes as a child and continuing to fight throughout his life. A man with his murderous tendencies locked deeply within himself, wielding his sword as tool for justice. Fitting then that he was summoned by Shirou Emiya, another child that was forged within the flames of war…

* * *

Tale 2: The Ripper

* * *

_I want to live!_ screamed Shirou Emiya in his mind, even as the blue-clad figure drew steadily closer to him. It grinned predatorily, and shifted the haft of its spear so the tip pointed straight at Shirou's heart, and spoke. "Sorry kid, but my Master wants you dead."

The Grail heard the young Master's plea and searched through the repository that was the Throne of Heroes for a Servant to match him with. Let's see, Forged by the flames of a War, obvious mental distortion, affiliation with swords and desires to be a hero of justice... At that the Grail stopped coming across just the Servant for the Master in question.

Bingo.

And then the Grail stepped in, a long-forgotten magic circle flaring to life, and Lancer, sensing the build-up of energy, thrust his spear at the boy, hoping to end his life before anything happened –

_Clang._

Shirou opened his eyes. Before him stood a man straight out of the world of science-fantasy. The man in front of him, had Grey hair, a strip of fabric covering his left eye, while the other remained a dark blue. But below the neck, that is where the truly science fiction worthy elements came into play. The Man's entire body below the neck was clearly mechanical, and not just some blocky metal exoskeleton either. No this was clearly made with the intention of being as sleek and streamlined as possible, the colour of the body varying from dull black plates to silver artificial muscle fibres. On his back sat the high-tech sheath for his sword connected to an articulated arm, connected to his back.

"Kid," The man spoke suddenly, stretching his head from side to side, right hand reaching back for his sword. "What's your name?"

As the mechanical man said this, the sheath on his back rotated and moved into the optimum drawing position.

Shirou sat there and answered the man's question, still slightly shell shocked from the man with the red spear attempting to kill him. Again. "S-Shirou." Shirou said keeping an eye out for the murderous form of Lancer.

"Well Shirou," the man said, his legs bending slightly, "You can call me Saber. Now stay put, and I'll go deal with the enemy."

And with that Saber sprung forward crossing weapons with Lancer, the force from his blow and leap combined pushing the Irishman out of the shed.

Shirou after finally overcoming his shock, pushed himself up and stumbled towards the door of the shed so as to see the fight occurring outside. And what he saw reduced him to awe.

The conflict occurring outside proved to Shirou if nothing else that there was no way that these were ordinary men. The Lancer fought like a demon jumping and twisting acrobatically with ease all the while the unholy red lance of his flicking out with ridiculous speed and force, a massive grin spread across the blue clothed man's face as he consumed himself within the fight. The other combatant this… Saber was by no means a slouch in the combat department either. The man's guard was like quicksilver, faster than the blink of an eye, his counter-attacks even more so. Despite the incredible speed of the Lancer's assault Saber was more than capable of keeping up with his high-speed attack.

Then the Lancer shot forward with an attack speed that surpassed his previous attempts the lance striking For Saber's head. Saber in turn tightened his grip on his sword, and for a moment there, Shirou saw Saber's one eye suddenly flash red. At that instant in a move of seemingly impossible speed and precision Saber's high tech blade smashed Lancer's spear away from him in a single stroke before thundering back equally fast at the Lancer's head.

Lancer in a move that reflected his earlier flexibility, contorted his body in mid-air in a way Shirou could never dream of achieving to avoid the life ending blow. However despite his acrobatics Lancer did not completely avoid the assault. Lancer landed on his feet, albeit in a crouched position, after another impressive mid-air twist. A lock of dark blue hair fell to the ground behind him. Lancer stood up, cracking his neck as he did so before turning around.

Saber's blade had scored a light hit across Lancer's forehead, the blood slowly dripping down over his left eye. Lancer's grin had not faded as a result of this development. In fact the smile upon the Lancer's face had only gotten wider and a great deal more bloodthirsty as a result. "You're not half bad Saber," Lancer said red spear slowly spinning around his fingers, "I haven't had this much fun in a fight for a long time."

Saber smirked, tightening his guard as he did so. "Likewise Lancer," Saber said a line of blood slowly making its way down his sword from the wound he had scored on Lancer, "while you're by no means the fastest man I've ever fought, you're certainly up there."

At that Lancer's grin reached a level that was beyond anything it had reached before, akin to a wolf that had happened upon a wounded deer.

"Is that so?" mused Lancer his lance spinning before coming back into the wind up for a massive attack. The cruel spear, sharing the same colour of freshly spilt blood gained a whole new level of malevolence now glowing an unholy crimson, the ominous light bathing the battlefield. "Then you'll have no problem dodging this!"

And with that Lancer dashed forward in a burst of unexpected speed. Saber tightened his grip upon his blade ready to strike a counter blow when Lancer roared the name of his attack, "Gae Bolg!" Lancer thrust his spear downward watching for the moment the curse of the Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death to come to fruition, for the Lance to twist and contort impossibly thus piercing the heart of Saber and killing him instantly. However that moment never came. Gae Bolg had clearly activated but it did not contort at all.

In that same moment where Lancer's blow failed Saber's one eye suddenly shifted to an ominous red. With that Saber bought down his blade with horrific force and speed, beyond anything He'd previously shown. Lancer made to jump back but failed to avoid the blade in its entirety, the sword leaving a mighty wound on Lancer from right shoulder to left hip. But still Lancer's movement had saved the servants life. If he had remained where he was there was no doubt in Lancer's mind that the last he would have hit the floor in two separate pieces.

"So…" Lancer said, faux casually one hand clutched over his gaping wound in an attempt to keep his organs from vacating his body, "What's it like not having a heart?" he quipped.

Saber laughed maniacally before speaking, his voice much harsher and a great deal less sane then last time, crimson eye still focused on Lancer, "How bout you come over here and I'll give you the first hand perspective of what it's like." He said before another burst of laughter echoed from his mouth, blade rotating slowly, painting the grass crimson with Lancer's blood.

Lancer laughed at that and raised his lance stepping forward before stopping his smile falling off his face to be replaced by a scowl of annoyance. "It seems my cowardly master is having me retreat from this battle Saber." Lancer growled frustrated at this interruption to his fun.

"Aw that's just too bad," mocked Saber red eye flaring, "and we were just about to get to the fun part too."

With that Lancer leapt backwards over the wall before astralising and vanishing into the darkness of the night. Saber scanned his surroundings briefly ensuring that the enemy servant was gone before relaxing his stance, his blade sliding back into its sheathe and his crimson eye transforming back into its original blue.

"Shirou." Saber called out walking back towards the shed, "It's safe now, you can come on out."

Shirou breathed in for the first time in what seemed like minutes and walked towards the man in front of him. Saber seemed to be an entirely different man from the man that was in the fight earlier. The Saber in front of him was calm, polite and respectful in his manner like the dignity of a refined blade. The Saber that he had witnessed within the fight was the antithesis of that, a bloodthirsty beast that was without so much millisecond of hesitation in taking out an enemy, a being that both craved and bathed in the blood of its enemies. In the face of all that he had just witnessed before him one question shouted louder than all others to be answered.

"What are you Saber?" Shirou asked his awe still present within his voice.

Saber smirked at this before running a hand through his hair. "I am servant Saber, Shirou. And I shall be serving you in this Fifth Holy Grail War."

* * *

Assassin looked out upon the landscape in front of him, the descending stairs that were the only path one could take if one were to reach the hideout of his Master Caster without running afoul of the various traps that encircled the mountain. Suddenly he felt something, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up on end and an instinct derived from his false legend pushing forward one conclusion. Another Servant is approaching.

Assassin drew his blade readying himself for combat and once more cursed the landscape in which he was about to do battle. The steps from the mountains stairs did not present footing of sufficient class for him to successfully pull of his Noble Phantasm Tsubame Gaeshi.

His eyes scanned slowly left and right, searching for this approaching enemy servant that he instinctively knew was approaching, but still there was nothing. Suddenly Assassin looked down and nearly jumped back in shock as he saw something there that most certainly was not residing there moments ago. It was a cardboard box, a hole cut in the side as a rudimentary handle. And also big enough for a person to hide in provided they were on their hands and knees.

With that Assassin bought down his sword with a blow of terrifying swiftness worthy of his legend slicing the cardboard box in two to reveal…nothing at all. As confusion filled Assassin he saw the two halves of the box suddenly shatter into particles of Mana.

At that the realisation hit him with the force of a death blow. Akin to the one he was just receiving as he witnessed the tip of a blade erupt from his chest. As the strength faded from Assassin's body he heard the one behind him scoff and mutter one word as the blade was withdrawn from his chest. "Amateur." And with that Saber bought the blade down bisecting the fake Servant into two.

* * *

It was the final battle of the war. Saber vs. the rogue eighth servant of this war The Hero King Gilgamesh who was the Archer from the previous war and had sustained himself since then through a combination of the Grail's corruption and unspeakable deeds. And it was most certainly not going in Saber's favour.

Saber swore as his he swung his blade furiously against the seemingly endless rain of legendary weapons being fired from Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon. His situation worsened even further when his blade shattered after an attempt to block an oncoming sword, sending Saber rolling backwards before he regained his feet.

"So," Gilgamesh said loftily, his crimson eyes staring down imperiously at the fallen Saber. "You've finally fallen to your knees, as all should in the presence of the one true king of this world." He walked forward slowly he reached back with his hands into his Gate drawing forth two swords and approaching the unarmed Saber. "I am going to kill you and drown your fool of a Master in the runoff from the Grail before I use it to destroy this meaningless existence. I'll erase it all from my sight! And you Saber, you will die with the knowledge that your 'Justice' has failed as all things fail in the face of the King."

Saber exhaled laboriously before standing up from his crouched position and began walking towards the approaching Hero King. "You know Gilgamesh I knew someone just like you in life. A king of sorts, who believed that he knew everything, that his knowledge was the only one that was right. He thought that power made someone right, that one could do whatever they wanted if they had power. I never thought I could hate anyone as much as I hated that man. But guess what?"

And with that a blade flashed into Saber's hand. The blade that Saber held was clearly of Japanese design, resembling a traditional katana the like of which you would expect a samurai to wield. However the blade itself also incorporated some clearly modern elements and glowed a bloody crimson with a crackling red energy. "You proved me wrong Gilgamesh."

Then Saber shot forward his single eye regaining the demonic hue as he bought his katana down in a blow of inhuman strength and swiftness.

Gilgamesh scoffed contemptibly at this final show of force by the mongrel before it and bought up his legendary twin blades to block the oncoming blow, secure in the knowledge that Saber's weapon would fail before the brilliance of his treasures.

Gilgamesh only had time to give a brief look of shock as the descending blade crashed through his treasures as if they weren't even there before immediately continuing on and cleaving the King of Heroes into two.

* * *

**Class:** Saber

**Identity: **Raiden

**Titles:** Jack the Ripper, White Devil, Snake, Mr Lightning Bolt, Saucy Jack

**Basic Stats:**

_Sex:_ Male

_Height/ Weight:_Approximately 180cm/?kg

_Alignment: _Chaotic Good

_Strength: A+_

_Mana: _B

_Endurance: _A+

_Agility: _B

_Luck: _B

_Noble Phantasms: _C-A+

**Class Skills:**

_Independent Action: B_

The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master.

Raiden can survive within the world without Prana for up to three days, providing he does not take too much damage. However Raiden is perfectly capable of replenishing his reserves should he defeat a servant and take their core. Raiden holds this ability due to his own use of it within life against his own enemies although it has been repurposed to accept prana rather than electricity.

_Riding: _B

The skill to ride animals and vehicles

Raiden is well versed in ability to ride modern vehicles. However Raiden has no ability to pilot phantasmal creatures from legend.

_Presence Concealment: B/A+_

The capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class.

Raiden is well versed in the use of stealth and assassination within combat. Raiden presence concealment goes up by one rank to A+ if he conceals himself within a cardboard box.

_Mad Enhancement: _B

Ranks up all basic parameters at the cost of mental abilities.

Achieved through _Jack the Ripper:_ _Let Her RIP!_ Raiden allows his Jack the Ripper persona to take over, increasing his basic parameters by one rank, while also eliminating Raiden's hesitation to strike fatal blows. However when within this form his Mana consumption rate skyrockets.

**Personal Skills:**

_Jack the Ripper:_ _Let Her RIP!: A_

The ability makes it highly possible to shut out any mental interference Thaumaturgy, due possessing a distorted mentality. This skill takes the place of Mental Pollution that would normally exist within Raiden.

Raiden's alter Persona, _Jack the Ripper_, was forged within a world of constant violence. As such Jack holds no morals or code, just the desire to cut his enemies down. This distorted mentality allows him to utterly ignore all forms of mental interference. When this skill is in use, Raiden's normally blue eye becomes bloody crimson. Raiden is able to call upon and supress this persona at will. If Raiden was summoned under the Berserker class this skill would be constantly active.

_Battle Continuation: B_

The Ability to take near Fatal wounds while still continuing to battle. Also the ability to reach allied territory alive even after being defeated.

Due to a combination of Raiden's enhanced body and his polluted mind Raiden is more than capable of ignoring seemingly fatal wounds. Within his legend upon being impaled with his own blade, Raiden simply laughed pulled the blade out of his own body and proceeded to eviscerate the one who stabbed him.

_Enhanced Body:_ B

The possession of a body enhanced beyond normal parameters by some means.

Raiden is a cyborg, one that has been enhanced to be one of the greatest of his time. Through his enhancements Raiden is a great magnitude stronger (capable of lifting several thousand tons), more durable and faster than that of a normal human being. Within one of his final battles Raiden wielded the disarmed blade of his mechanical foe, the blade in question was well over 20m in length and was approximately 2m wide. Raiden is also capable of generating electricity in his arms to augment his punches. Raiden also once fell from a helicopter in Mid-air to the ground, some several dozen stories high, only to get back up with minimal damage.

**Noble Phantasms:**

_HF Blade: My Sword is a Tool for Justice: B+_

_Cardboard Box: Stealth Incarnate: C_

_Murasama:_ _ Sword of Anger and Vengeance:_ A+

_Exposition: _

**HF Blade: My Sword is a Tool for Justice: B+**

The sword used by Raiden for the Majority of his legend. This particular version can connect with Raiden's internal fuel cells, and allows him to enter 'Blade Mode', which slows Raiden's perception of time, and increases the strength and cutting power of the weapon.

**Cardboard Box: Stealth Incarnate: C - Support**

Within his legend Raiden and his comrade Solid Snake, were able to achieve unparalleled acts of stealth through the use of a simple cardboard box. When Raiden is within the _Cardboard Box_ provided he does not move when the enemy is looking at him, his presence concealment is boosted to A+

**Murasama: Sword of Anger and Vengeance: A+**

The Murasama is Raiden's most powerful Noble phantasm. An already legendary blade wielded by Raiden's rival Jetstream Sam and his samurai ancestor's for generations. The strength of a High Frequency blade is derived from it's original form, and this blade stands tall above all other HF blade's. The Noble Phantasm can only be used if _HF Blade: My Sword is a Tool for Justice_ has been broken and requires Raiden to feel true hatred towards his enemy. It is one of the only modern weapons capable of matching Excalibur as an equal. This blade also holds an ID Lock allowing it to be wielded by only two people, it's original owner Jetstream Sam, and later Raiden.

* * *

Next time I'll be mixing it up with a servant that isn't a Saber.

Tale 3: The Unknown


	3. Tale 3: The Unknown

**Disclaimer**: All copy-righted materials belong to their respective owners, please support the official release.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

One-Shot Series: The Kaleidoscope holds infinite possibilities within its grasp, some closer some further than our own. Within it our tales of Holy Grail Wars with entirely different servants than the norm. Let us gaze through the Kaleidoscope and see what wonders we might find.

Inspired by _Across the Throne of Heroes _by _Corvus no Genmu _and _Infinite Paths_ by _Lord Mist_. It's an incredible read, check it out.

Also just saying the Servants I will use span all realms of fiction, animated or otherwise as well as video games, be they heroic, villainous or otherwise.

Also I've started a new idea in which I start each chapter with a quotation from the Servant.

And wow 50 favourites! Not half bad! The Character for today's tale is one of my favorite new additions to watch. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Servants of the Kaleidoscope

By The Inner Hollow

* * *

The Holy Grail War. A conflict between man and Servants taken from the Throne of Heroes, where the figures of Legend reside. Seven different Heroes, divided between Seven different classes. Saber. Archer. Caster. Rider. Lancer. Assassin. Berserker. Those summoned under these classes are legends in their own right, men and women high above the common man. All Fighting in pursuit of the Holy Grail so that their wish may be granted.

However The Servant of this tale is by no means your ordinary servant. For one he has no desire for the Grail whatsoever. What he desires is something that only something that a competition such as the Holy Grail war can grant him. Something that was his driving purpose throughout life. He wanted something that was exciting, something that was a challenge, but above all other things, he wanted something that was fun. So of course he was summoned by a child that had had all forms of fun taken from them. I'm sure they'll get along just fine.

So long as he doesn't drive her insane first…

* * *

Tale 3: The Unknown

* * *

"A fight isn't over won once a victor is decided, it's won when someone loses."

"If I could sell my boredom, I'm confident I could make a living"

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern's first impression of her servant was by no means a good one. To start with he wasn't even the servant that she'd been trying to get in the first place. He looked nothing like the servant than she'd been trying to get in the first place. The servant she had summoned was not the muscle bound giant that was Hercules, the demi-god and greatest hero of Ancient Greece. Her family had expended a great deal of money to secure a catalyst that would allow them to achieved such a summon. In vain so it seemed.

The servant was Japanese. As well as being a teenager, with unruly light blonde hair and mischievous purple eyes. And to add the final cherry atop the catastrophe that had appeared before her was the fact that the clothing he was summoned in was clearly of modern apparel, wearing a yellow undershirt with a blue-grey gakuran on top with matching pants and tennis shoes. The teen was wearing headphones for the love of the Root! Ilya was understandably upset after her summoning. With apparel such as this there was no way this Servant was from the Age of the Gods.

The reactions of the rest of the Einzbern household in comparison…well to put it bluntly upset would not even begin to encapsulate the uprising of negative emotion that followed the summoning of the blonde teenager. So much so that one of the more impulsive members of the household actually attacked the servant.

Now this dear reader is what most some people would call a 'bad idea'. Everyone else the head of the Einzbern family, Jubstacheit von Einzbern among them, call it by its true name 'suicide'. The reason behind this was simple. Despite the fact that this blonde servant may seem to be nothing more than an unassuming teenage delinquent, the fact remains that he is a servant that was summoned from the throne of heroes. The Throne of Heroes does not accept people who are just teenage delinquents. The Throne of Heroes is the resting place of the Greatest fighters, warriors, rulers and killers to ever step forth upon the surface of Gaia, individuals who triumphed against undefeatable foes, crushed insurmountable armies. These were people who achieved things that the modern person would only be able to conceive as impossible. And the grand majority of them did so on multiple occasions.

So when the impulsive magus unleashed his seven aria spell, unleashing a conflagration of flame so vast and hot it seemed akin to an erupting volcano the reaction of the abnormal servant was not that of the ordinary man, i.e. screaming, flailing, panicking before eventuating in death. No, instead the servant smirked slightly before lazily outstretching a hand as if to catch the approach wall of fire. And then _impossibly_, he did. The impulsive Einzbern looked on in shock as his strongest spell was caught in the hands of someone he had previously dismissed as a nobody. His shock deepened when the Servant proceeded to shatter his strongest spell without any form of effort whatsoever.

In the ensuing silence the servant yawned loudly, stretching his arms with an audible crack before making his way towards Ilya. The blonde examined Ilya thoroughly scrutinizing every angle of her appearance as he walked around her, a hand grasping his chin contemplating before he finished his circle looked down at Ilya and sighed.

"A bit flatter than I was hoping but loli's have their own appeal I suppose…" The servant said bemusedly. Ilya's eyebrow twitched violently but she managed to supress the sudden uprising of fury that surged through her. She had to remain the epitome of unshakable calm in front of her family. "Are you perhaps Servant Caster?" she asked her face stoic and emotionless.

The teen snorted at this, before breaking down in laughter. "Me?" He managed between laughs "Caster? Oh God no. I'm useless at that sort of stuff." The laughter continued for a bit longer before dying down. "No, I'm dangerous, unrefined and my class is Berserker." At that Berserker gave a bow before the utterly gobsmacked Ilya.

Then the newly titled Berserker continued on counting with three fingers "I'm also crude, vicious and hedonistic. I'm the worst type of person there is so I recommend reading all the warning labels before taking up any attitude with me like flame brain over there." He finished smirking.

Ilya looked up at Berserker's smug appearance before steeling herself and speaking as strongly and firmly as she could. "I am Illyasviel von Einzbern, and I shall be your master for the Holy Grail War."

Berserker whistled at that, strolling forward slowly, his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants. "Oho, your certainly a brave one aren't you little miss?" he asked that smirk still plastered onto his face. "I like that. Hanging around with you certainly seems like it'll be fun."

Ilya let out a sigh of relief at that and turned around. "Good." She murmured before straightening up and continuing on walking forward. "Now the grounds outside of the castle are extremely dangerous, full of all sorts of beasts and traps. We'll go out there to train later but first I want to learn more about your abilities and your Noble Phantasm Berserker." Ilya frowned and began to tur around. "Did you not hear me Berserke…" Ilya's question died off as she saw that Berserker was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he…?" She asked confusedly before she heard a polite cough to her side and saw one of her maids Leyseritt step forward. "Berserker stated that he was quote 'go pick a fight with the most dangerous thing in the forest' and left, Lady Illyasviel."

Ilya froze at this her jaw working silently before speaking, in a tone of forced politeness, one that mirrored the powder keg that now was Ilya's calm. "And why, exactly did you not inform me of this?" She asked her smile looking less polite and more demonic by the second.

Leyseritt actually winced at this "Because he told me not to and said that 'Little miss loli doesn't need to worry her little flat chest about it.'"

Ilya despite her outward appearance of a young child was actually in her late teens. The young Einzbern's appearance is due to her own nature as a vessel for the Holy Grail. However Ilya still tends to react rather…aggressively when people point out her relatively…undeveloped frame in comparison to that of her more… developed peers.

This was not a powder keg situation anymore ladies and gentlemen. To say such a thing would be grossly overstating the destructive nature of an exploding barrel of gunpowder. In retrospect Berserker's rather crass comment had led to this becoming what could only be termed an erupting Volcano.

And Vesuvius didn't have shit in comparison to the destruction that followed Mt Illyasviel.

Berserker thought it was hilarious.

* * *

Shirou stumbled out of Kotomine's church re-joining Rin and Saber who had awaited him outside. He was still smouldering with anger nay fury from his encounter with the smiling priest. Something about that man gave Shirou an intensely ill at ease sensation.

As he made his way back to his house alongside his two companions' a voice rang out from the darkness, one that was familiar to Shirou's ears. "Hello, onii-chan." A childish voice spoke.

Shirou turned and beheld the form of the little white haired girl with piercing red eyes that he had run into before his encounter with Lancer. "You?" he murmured confusedly.

The response from Saber and Rin was much different. "Who are you?" Rin demanded hands reaching for her gems while Saber took up a position in front of Shirou levelling her invisible sword at the strangely familiar girl. Archer unseen by all took up a position far from the battlefield, tracing his bow into his palm.

The girl broke out in giggles innocent sounding laughter filling the air. She calmed down soon enough before continuing. "Oh how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself," with this she gave a curtsey, "my name is Illyasviel von Einzbern," at this Rin let out a gasp and stepped back gems now grasped tightly within her hand. "Please die for me, onii-chan. BERSERKER!"

With that a fountain of Mana sprang forth from Ilya, and a form came forth from the air. A pair of black and old tennis shoes walked across the pavement as Ilya's servant walked towards them. "Oh, time to fight? Good. I was starting to get bored with all this waiting. How's a guy supposed to have fun on the sidelines?" Bereserker asked a smug look on his face. He turned to his opponents taking in the teen boy, the female knight with the invisible sword _'I'm guessing Saber'_ he mused, and…what appeared to be a copy of one of his friends from his adventures. _"Even has the ojou-chan look going on. Probably has the same princess attitude too."_

Saber stepped forward "Prepare yourself Berserker!" and with that declaration she shot forward with a massive burst of prana, her sword still sheathed in 'Invisible Air' streaking towards Berserker.

A grin full of joy filled Berserker's face "Don't disappoint me Saber!" and with that Berserker ducked under the swing of the weapon judging the trajectory from the grasp Saber held before lancing up with a right cross.

Saber put up her guard to block the blow but her eyes widened in shock at the sheer force behind the blow and was blasted off her feet sent spinning head over heels before landing on her feet, skidding slightly from the residual force left by the blow.

Berserker was loving this, the excitement that only flowed through him like this when he was challenging something strong. "That's good, that's good, that's awesome! Now you've got me fired up!" Berserker spoke happily and dived back into the combat dodging around Saber's flurry of strikes with superhuman skill and speed. Then the two began meeting their blows, Berserker's naked fists clashing against Saber's prana burst infused sword.

Eventually Saber tired of this and pulled back, drawing back her blade before unleashing one of the abilities granted to her through Invisible Air, Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King, a gale of super condensed winds capable of blowing away armies. The typhoon of wind bore down upon the approaching Berserker.

Berserker looked upon the oncoming attack and scoffed before pulling back a fist. "That's all you can do?!" The blonde roared before crashing his fist into the oncoming blast, which broke apart into nothing under the impact of his fist.

Saber gaped at the utter failing of her attack against the Mad servant. Suddenly in a blur of speed e was in front of her and lashed out with a lighting fast kick that smote her heavily across the brow sending her skipping across the pavement with a heavy impact.

"Saber!" Shirou called running after his downed servant. Berserker looking down at his fallen opponent rolled his shoulder's before sighing. "Well, that was fun while it lasted." Then Berserker frowned bringing a hand up to grasp his chin "What am I forgetting?" Berserker mused, then he detected a large outburst of prana and turned towards it.

Just in time to catch the full brunt of the fired Caladbolg II, the distorted weapon of Fergus mac Róich fully in the centre of his chest.

A massive explosion of prana filled the clearing, consuming Berserker's form. Rin pumped a fist at the successful attack her Servant had pulled off. "Nicely done Archer. Now then I sh…"

Rin was interrupted by a burst of laughter erupting from the smoke. A laugh filled with exquisite happiness. "Ha, I actually felt that."

Rin felt the blood in her veins turn to ice. _'That's impossible!' _ Rin thought incredulously _'There's no way he could have survived an explosion like that.'_

However reality saw fit to prove her wrong. Berserker emerged from the smoke casually, by no means as pristine and untouched as before but not injured in any severe fashion. Berserker wiped some blood away from his lip, his grin still wide even in the face of this new assault from Archer. "Stay right here loli." He said rolling his head around his shoulders with a crack.

Ilya's eyebrow twitched fiercely in response to the invocation of the name that must not be spoken but managed to supress it, focusing on the task at hand. "Berserker what are you doing?"

The teen Servant's grin widened even further. "I'm just going to say a quick hello to Archer over there". And with that Berserker pushed off the ground with such force that it fractured, vanishing from their sight in a blur of ungodly speed.

"What?!" Archer thought in shock as the teen disappeared before he was slammed backwards off his feet, crashing into the building behind him with such force he became embedded into the concrete.

Berserker stood over him his own legs embedded into the wall, allowing him to stand up, one hand clenching his undershirt, eyes shining with battle lust. "Not a bad shot Archer. Let's have fun!" Then with a battle cry Berserker began running up the building, the force of each step as he ran higher leaving visible footprints into the concrete, creating a trench up the side of the building with Archer's body being dragged alongside him.

"Entertain me Archer!" He roared as he reached the top of the building and threw the servant of the bow with all his considerable strength back towards the clearing the three masters were still standing in.

* * *

Gilgamesh walked forward imperiously towards Ilya reaching forward, aiming to rip out the heart of the container for the Holy Grail. When suddenly something smacked into the back of his head. "WHO DARES!?" The King of Heroes roared spinning around only to see a bouncing soccer ball rolling away from him.

Unbeknownst to Gilgamesh, Berserker had picked up Ilya in that moment he was distracted placing her up on the balcony. "You okay loli?"Berserker asked his tone for once dropping the joviality from his voice. Ilya still shaken from the near death experience nodded silently.

Berserker smiled. "That's great. Now I'm going to beat the crap outta this guy that okay with you?" Ilya nodded silently once more. Berserker patted her reassuringly on the head. "Okay. Watch closely now." With that Berserker stood up and vaulted over the balcony, landing in front of the incensed gold-clad servant.

Gilgamesh fixed his gaze upon this impudent fool who had dared interfere with his goal. "Insolent mongrel! You stand before the Great Gilgamesh, he who stands among the heavens! Who are you to stand before I, the King of all Heroes?!" Gilgamesh demanded in a manner that was far more commandment than question, his Gate of Babylon slowly opening behind him Noble Phantasm upon Noble Phantasm emerging in mid-air.

"Me?" Berserker asked one hand going up to activate the music for his headphones. "I'm just a guy looking to have fun. Now let's get this started, King of Heroes" With that Berserker raised a fist and held a loose guard before Gilgamesh.

Gilgamesh laughed in the face of this act. "The last words of a fool. How fitting. Now Perish!" Then the first of Gilgamesh's treasures was fired from the Gate akin to a bullet being shot from a gun hurtling forward at tremendous speed.

Berserker in response to this oncoming tool of violence and death merely pulled back one arm and smashed his fist into the approaching spear, rendering it into nothingness with a single blow.

Gilgamesh looked on in shock. His attack had failed? One of his treasures had been destroyed? Then Berserker extended a hand forward and beckoned Gilgamesh a chuckle, leaving his mouth as he did so.

Fury welled up within the Archer of the Fourth Holy Grail War. He may be able to stop one. Let's see him stop them all. The gate of Babylon opened even further treasure upon treasure revealing themselves weapons of legend from every era all focusing their aim towards the cocky grin of Berserker. Then they were fired.

And Berserker unleashed a flurry of attacks, sweeping kicks, jabs, crosses, straights even a head-butt at one time against a lance and every treasure fired upon him met the same fate as the first. Complete destruction, being reduced to utterly nothing.

Berserker sighed, disappointment visible on his features. "Is that all you've got?" He inquired looking upon the form of Gilgamesh now shaking from the sheer strength of his own rage. "Some King of Heroes. I mean fighting Lancer now that was fun. It was like fighting Weser all over again. But you? Fighting you is just…boring."

"Don't get cocky, MONGREL!" Gilgamesh roared hands reaching into his Gate of Babylon before dashing forward two nameless blades appearing in his hands swinging forward in an attempt to bisect the Mad Servant.

Berserker scoffed. "Speak for yourself." And with that he swiftly evaded the first blow with minimal movement while he then proceeded to halt the second sword completely. With nothing but the tip of his index finger.

"Way too slow." Berserker remarked before his right leg lashed out with a kick, crashing into Gilgamesh's armour and sending the King of Heroes to skim across the ground before smashing into the wall of the Einzbern mansion.

Gilgamesh got up slowly, his golden armour dented and cracked from Berserker's powerful strike. Gilgamesh's crimson eyes glowed from the force of his wrath. This disrespectful mongrel, this smiling fool was going to die by his hands. Right. Now.

Gilgamesh reached back into the Gate of Babylon one final time and pulled out the greatest weapon of his now depleted treasury. A Noble Phantasm that had torn a reality marble to shreds in the previous Holy Grail War. A sword that came to exist before the concept of' sword' even existed. A weapon capable of overpowering Excalibur. The only Anti-World Noble phantasm. 'The Sword that Cuts the World Apart'. Ea, the sword of rupture. "Wake up" Gilgamesh commanded. The sword that was not a sword began to spin, the triblade segments of Ea gradually rotating faster and faster, the wind howling ominously from the force of the rotations.

Berserker's smile turned absolutely blood-thirsty cocking a fist back as he began channelling his power as well. "Show me what you got King of Heroes!" Berserker bellowed.

"Enuma…" Gilgamesh began as the rotation of Ea reached it's crescendo, Crimson energy so bright it was binding shining out of the blade, "ELISH!"

With the speaking of the activation phrase the reddish torrent was unleashed upon Berserker, a attack of such magnitude that it would swallow any other's servants attacks and themselves in an instant, reducing them into nothing. An attack no sane person could ever hope to match. Then again Berserker never exactly fell under the purview of completely sane.

"Not Happening!" Berserker roared before he slammed a fist into the cascade of energy released by the Anti-World Noble Phantasm. And the blast of energy from a weapon that was capable of destroying a world shattered like glass.

Gilgamesh stood there gobsmacked, rendered speechless by the impossibility that had occurred before him. "What…what are you?"

"Me?" Berserker asked brushing some dirt off his fist. "I'm just a guy looking to have some fun. A man who's part of a community without a name." Then Berserker cupped his right fist with his left hand cracking the knuckles audibly. "I'll show you what happens when you try to go up against me."

* * *

**Class:** Berserker

**Identity: **Sakamaki Izayoi

**Titles: **Idiot, Delinquent, Defeater of Gods, Member of the no-names

**Basic Stats:**

_Sex:_ Male

_Height/ Weight: _varying descriptions presumed average

_Alignment: Chaotic Neutral_

_Strength: A+_

_Mana: A+_

_Endurance: A+ _

_Agility: A+_

_Luck: A+_

_Noble Phantasms: EX+_

**Class Skills:**

_Mad Enhancement: E_

Ranks up all basic parameters at the cost of mental abilities.

Izayoi is a unique case among the Berserker class that not only does his Mad enhancement remain constantly active but he remains fully capable of rational thought. That being said Izayoi does not exactly fall under the purview of sane either, much like he was in life.

**Personal Skills:**

_Bravery: A+_

The ability to negate mental interference due to conditions like pressure, fascination, and confusion.

A combination of Izayoi's atypical mindset and his complete lack of anything so much as resembling fear renders him almost entirely immune to any sort of mental interference. The chances of him being affected by any sort of mental interference whatsoever is nearly non-existent.

_Mental Pollution: D_

The ability makes it highly possible to shut out any mental interference Thaumaturgy, due possessing a distorted mentality. However, at the same time it becomes impossible to come to an understanding with individuals that do not possess an equivalent rank of mental pollution.

Izayoi's mindset is extremely far removed from that of the typical human. His sole purpose within life is to pursue things that can alleviate his boredom. He so seems to be entirely without fear.

_Eidetic Memory:_ A

Izayoi is incredibly capable at the act of storing and recalling information within his brain. Even if he has only seen something for an instant he will be able to call up that image again without fail. Izayoi makes use of this to remember many facts that he refers to as "trivia"

_Enhanced Body: A+_

The possession of a body enhanced beyond normal parameters by some means.

Izayoi had a body of incredible ability in life, one capable of not only challenging but defeating both Gods and Demon Lords in unassisted combat. He was capable of overpowering both deities and monsters alike with nothing more than brute force. He's repelled legendary weapons with nothing but a single finger, jumped higher than most buildings and after receiving a blow capable of ending a minor god instantly, his response was to laugh, wipe away the blood before leaping back into the fight .

_Nature of a Rebellious Spirit: A_

The capacity to never be a king nor find one. Negates Charisma of equivalent rank.

Izayoi was an incredibly self-centered person throughout his life, and was fiercely independent. When he saw something that would catch his interest he would often drop everything and pursue it without offering so much as a word of explanation to anyone, even his own allies.

**Noble Phantasms:**

_Code Unknown: Destruction Incarnate: EX+_

_Exposition: _

**Code: Unknown: Destruction Incarnate: EX+**

Izayoi's greatest power that he used throughout his life in his pursuit of fun and challenges. The true nature of Izayoi's Noble Phantasm remains shrouded in mystery even to Izayoi however some pieces of knowledge have been gleamed via observation of his legend. The _Code: Unknown_ has rendered Izayoi's form with a body that can only be called superhuman. His skills of perception are incredible capable of detecting enemies that are completely invisible, capable of jumping to stupendous heights, His speed far beyond that of the ordinary human, his strength capable of outmatching both Gods and Demon Lords in contests of strength and incredibly even capable of blocking legendary weapons such as the Greek Hero Persues' weapon Harpe with a single finger. But this is not the true power of Izayoi's Noble Phantasm. The true might of Izayoi's _Code: Unknown_ is its ability to destroy, specifically destroying 'Gifts', abilities or treasures beyond the realm of the ordinary via the augmentation of Izayoi's attacks. Before one questions the power of this allow me to clarify. Within Izayoi's legend he used this in direct opposition of an enemy's 'Gift' that's closest classification would be an Anti-World petrification phantasm. Upon having this blast of energy fired at him Izayoi responded by _kicking it_. The anti-world Gift shattered under the kick. This ability was also once described as "the ability to destroy stars".


End file.
